Aurora (Contest Entry)
Introduction If I was meant to be controlled, I would've come with a remote. Aurora was made for my very own Rabbit Inspired OC Contest; I got holland lop! Appearance "Think I'm ugly? Stop looking at me." Aurora is a very standard looking IceWing, white with dark eyes. Her spots, however, are more noticeable. They are gray, black, and there's tints of brown. Many stare at her for this, which Aurora responds with a hard punch to the snout. Her horns and wing membranes are light gray and brown, and she has a short bulky (pure) white tail. Personality "That's nasty." Aurora is rude, judgemental, sassy, and a total diva (how she is in real life). She loves eating carrots and apples, very unlike the usual IceWing. No one dares to point this out, however, for as (you guessed it) they will get punched. Aurora was not always in the first circle but her status was always good enough for her to stay in the lce Kingdom. Backstory/History "Underestimate me. That'll be fun." Aurora grew up in the Ice Kingdom just about when Prince Arctic ran off with Foeslayer. When she came out of the egg her parents Blizzard and Flurry were terrified that Aurora was a hybrid, though both her parents' family trees stated that both of them were full IceWing. Aurora grew up a bit of an oddity, wandering the streets. However no one dared to make fun of her as she has a habit of yelling at and/or physically attacking other dragons that gawked at her appearance. Relationships "Treat me like a joke and I'll leave you like it's funny." Blizzard Aurora's goofy and kind dad. Flurry Aurora's strict but loving mother. Lop A short little MudWing that Aurora respects but will not hesitate to punch. She once tried to forcibly tug Lop taller, but it didn't work. Angora This door to door salesman once tried to sell Aurora a pasta maker. Too bad she doesn't like tomato sauce, or she and Angora would've gotten along pretty well. Got a bun OC? It may be time to take that OC and make them useful. Abilities "I'm sarcastic because punching people is frowned upon." Normal IceWing abilities, like frostbreath. She hates and is somewhat vulnerable to the cold, though. Quotes "SNORF." ''- Aurora in real life "''It's bad enough that you're in my life. You don't need to be in my face, too." ''- Aurora roasting someone "''MOVE, DRAGON." - Aurora at some poor unfortunate soul who was unlucky enough to get in her way "I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you." - Aurora "When life gives you lemons, squirt them it the eye." - Aurora Trivia "I would like to confirm that I do not care." - Aurora is based off of my real life holland lop. She's unbelievably sassy but I still love you ya big bun bun. - This is for fun, I don't expect to win anything Gallery "Don't know me? Don't judge me." 20190809_165956.jpg|Mean bun bun Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Epiphlyte)